La Folie des Hommes peut sauver une Déesse
by Yami Shino
Summary: Athéna souhaite ramener ses chevaliers défunts à la vie, malheureusement Zeus ne peut l'aider... du moins, pas directement... Chaitre 14 en ligne! Désolé pour le retard
1. La pière d'Athéna

Auteur : Yami Shino  
Disclamers: les persos sont pas à moi  
Note de l'auteur : j'ai eu envie de faire une fic saint seiya pour une fois

La Folie des Hommes peut sauver une Déesse

Prologue

Athéna et ses 4 chevaliers survivants, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki et Shun, pleuraient sur le corps de Seiya, mort au combat pour les protéger... ils repensaient également aux autres chevaliers, les Ors, qui étaient restés dans le royaume des Enfers...

Les larmes aux yeux, Athéna leva les yeux vers le ciel et se mis à implorer le Dieu des Dieux:

Oh Père, je t'en pris... sauve Seiya, et ramène-moi mes chevaliers d'Ors... j'ai tellement besoin d'eux, je n'ai plus de guerriers pour protéger la Terre, qui sait ce qui se passerait si jamais une nouvelle guerre éclatait? Je t'en pris...

Zeux entendit l'appel de sa fille, mais ne pû y répondre... il n'avait pas le droit d'interférer sur Terre, bien qu'il le regrettait parfois... il ne pouvait se mêler de la guerre d'autres dieux, Hadès et Poséidons ne lui pardonneraient jamais s'ils ramenait à la vie les chevaliers de sa fille et pas les leurs... non au favoritsime...

Soudain, il se dit qu'une créature extérieur pourait s'en mêler, elle... il repensa à l'horrible chose qu'il avait vu plus tôt, se rappelant à quel point les humains pouvaient être incroyablement imaginatifs quand il s'agissait de créer une arme de guerre la plus destructrice possible, quitte à braver tous les interdits moraux... c'était décider, il allait avoir recourt à ce moyen pour éxaucer le voeux de sa fille chérie...


	2. Une tragédie

Auteur : Yami Shino  
Disclamers: les persos sont pas à moi  
Note de l'auteur : j'ai eu envie de faire une fic saint seiya pour une fois

CETTE HISTOIRE COMMENCE A PART!!!!

La Folie des Hommes peut sauver une Déesse

Chapitre 1

Alors que les chevaliers de Bronzes se préparaient a attaquer le Sanctuaire au nom d'Athéna, ailleur, à Londre, une jeune fille se promenait tranquillement, sans remarquer qu'elle était suivit par un groupe d'hommes légèrements ivres...

Elle avait fait du shopping toute la journée et était épuisée... elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose, rentrer chez elle et dormir... malheureusement le destin en décida autrement...

Elle sentit des bras l'attraper violement et la trainer dans une ruelle sombre à proximité. Elle voulu crier mais une main la baillona tout de suite. Elle commença à paniquer et tenta de se débattre mais... ne pu rien faire si ce n'est assister au sort que lui réservaient les hommes qui l'avaient prise pour cible. Fermant les yeux, elle pria pour s'évanouir et ne rien voir de ce qui allait suivre...

Quelques heures plus tard, le corps d'une jeune femme au bord de la mort fut trouvé par des touristes couche-tard dans la ruelle. Elle fût emmené à l'hôpital, et il fallut utiliser les papiers trouvés sur elle pour identifier son visage... complètement défigurée, la jeune fille avec aussi le corps lacérés de coups de couteaux et de brûlures... elle était dans le coma...

Sa famille, en pleure, finit par arriver, prévenu de la catastrophe une demi heure plus tôt... le médecin leur avoua ne pas savoir s'il serait capable de la sauver vu son état... et même s'il y parvenait, la jeune fille serait défigurée à vie... elle avait aussi perdu son oeil gauche et quelques doigts, les coupables l'avait également violée.

Ses parents ne savaient plus quoi faire... leur si jolie petite fille... même si elle survivait, pourrait-elle vivre ainsi? Alors qu'elle était si populaire avant? Ils en doutaient... mais ils voulaient à tout prix la sauver...

Le médecin leurs dit alors qu'il y avait peut-être une chance pour elle, si on la transférait au USA, où des traitements expérimentaux sur le coma étaient effectués... Ils accetèrent immédiatement, ils avaient si peur de la perdre...

Ce qu'ils ne savaient malheureusement pas, c'est que le médecin étaient corompu... pour de l'argent il donnait des cobayes à l'armée américaine... ceux-ci faisaient des expériences sont les commateux et les invalides pour créer des soldats invincibles...

La jeune fille, touours dans le coma et inconciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, fût donc envoyé vers de nouvelles tortures... peu de temps après, ses parents apprenaient qu'elle n'avait pas survécu, et enterrairent le cadavre d'une SDF que le médecin avait pris soin de défigurer...


	3. Un cobaye

Auteur : Yami Shino  
Disclamers: les persos sont pas à moi  
Note de l'auteur : j'ai eu envie de faire une fic saint seiya pour une fois

La Folie des Hommes peut sauver une Déesse

Chapitre 2

Dans l'hôpital d'une base américaine secrète, des scientifiques réalisaient des expériences sur des cobayes humains incapable de protester, de fuir... certains étaient conscients, d'autres étaient dans de profonds coma. C'était le cas d'Anaïs, une petite nouvelle comme disaient les chercheurs. Cette jeune fille étaient complètement défigurée, particulièrement du coté gauche où il lui manquait même un oeil...

Mais les médecins se fichaient bien de ce à quoi elle ressemblait... ce qui les interressaient était le fait qu'elle réagissait, comme très peu d'autres spécimènes (trop peu selon le gouvernement d'ailleur) au traitement qu'ils infligeaient aux comateux: un moyen de les réveiller, mais pas sans douleur, au contraire...

La jeune fille commençait à avoir de nouveau une activité cérébrale, et ne tarderait sans doute pas à émerger de son profond sommeil... alors ils pourraient tester d'autres choses...

En effet quelques jours plus tard la jeune fille ouvrir son unique oeil en poussant des hurlements de souffrance. Tout son corps la brûlait, elle souffrait tellement... un instant, elle se cru en enfer... puis elle vit des hommes en blouses blanches et se dit qu'elle devait être à l'hôpital, qu'on allait faire disparaître sa douleur...

Les médecins le firent à grand renfort de calmants, mais pas pour la soulager (ils n'en avaient rien à faire) mais pour la faire taire... elle se rendormi, d'un sommeil médicamenteux cette fois...

Quand elle s'éveilla de nouveau, elle avait moins mal, mais souffrait toujours beaucoup. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne voyait que d'un oeil et voulu porter sa main à son visage, mais vit avant cela que quelque cose n'allait pas: il lui manquait des doigts...

Paniqué, elle regarda son autre main, la droite, et vit qu'elle avait subit le même sort... et soudain, elle se rappela de ce que les hommes lui avaient fait subir... et délicatement, elle posa sa main sur la partie gauche de son visage... pour sentir une chaire toute boursouflée, partout... même au niveau de son oeil...

Elle cria de nouveau appelant un médecin, une infirmière, n'importe qui, qui lui dirait que ce n'était pas grave, qu'avec un peu de chirurgie, on pourrait rattraper ça...

Un homme arriva, lui balançant un regard mauvais:

Ca t'arrive de te taire? Tu te crois où?

Sous le choque la jeune fille ne dit d'abors rien, puis osa parler:

Mais... mais... qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je ne suis pas à l'hôpital? Où sont mes parents? Vous allez me soigner?

Te soigner? Et puis quoi encore? Tu es là pour nos expériences, estime-toi heureuse d'être en vie, sans nous tu serais morte! Alors ferme la!

Anaïs ne trouva rien à dire tellement elle était choquée. Expériences? Mais c'était quoi ce malade! Elle n'était pas un sujet de labo! Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'homme était repartit en grommelant... dans quelle maison de fous était-elle tombée? Et pourquoi ses parents l'avaient-ils laissée ici?

Elle ne comprenait rien... elle tentait de réfléchir à comment une chose pareille était possible, mais elle était épuisée... elle sombra bientôt dans le sommeil...


	4. La fumée Noire

Auteur : Yami Shino  
Disclamers: les persos sont pas à moi  
Note de l'auteur : j'ai eu envie de faire une fic saint seiya pour une fois

La Folie des Hommes peut sauver une Déesse

Chapitre 3

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla de nouveau, Anaïs était dans une autre pièce, entourée d'énormes machines qui lui parraissaient très sofistiquées.

Elle remarqua également qu'elle était attachée par les poignés et les chevilles, ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. Elle tenta de se dégager mais rien n'y fit.

Soudain, plusieurs hommes en blouses blanches entrèrent dans la salle. Elle ne dit rien, se rappelant très bien de la réaction du dernier « médecin » qu'elle avait vu.

Les hommes ne semblèrent pas faire attention à elle, se contentant de manipuler les machines et de prendre des notes.

Quand ils eurent fini, tous sortirent, sauf un qui s'approcha d'elle. Il la regarda dans son oeil valide et lui pris le poul. Il écouta également son coeur et ses poumons, toujours silencieux.

Anaïs, n'en pouvant plus, osa demander où elle était. L'homme soupira mais répondit:

Tu es dans un institue de recherche américain.

Mais... pourquoi suis-je ici?

Tu es un cobaye...

Mais les expériences sur les humains sont interdites!

Oui... Malheureusement, le type test pratiqué ici ne peut se faire que sur des Hommes...

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu obtenir plus d'informations, le chercheur était sortit de la pièce d'un pas précipité. Anaïs pensa qu'il semblait ne pas aimer se servir d'humains pour ses travaux...

Elle ne comprenait pas alors pourquoi il le faisait. Peut-être était-il obligé? Qui pouvait savoir, avec les américains... (NDLA: je n'ai rien contre les américains, je regarde juste trop de séries où il y a le FBI...)

Elle fini par dormir de nouveau, s'ennuyant à mourir. Elle ne se réveilla que lorqu'on lui apporta à manger. C'était immonde, mais elle mourrait de faim et s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi, dans la même monotnie: elle mangeait trois fois par jour (nourrit par une infirmière car toujours attachée), les chercheurs passaient régler les machines et vérifiait ses signes vitaux.

Elle avait tenté de parler avec ces hommes, mais seul le premier lui répondait, et encore pas à chaque fois. Elle s'ennuyait donc royalement...

Puis il y eutun nouveau changement. On la plaça dans une salle très grande avec une grande salle avec une énorme bulle de verre au dessus de son lit. À l'interrieur, une étrange fumé noire se mouvait, semblant vivante, elle parraissait vouloir fuir elle aussi.

Le médecin qui lui parlait vint la voir:

Nous allons tenter une expérience qui sera très douloureuse... j'espère que tu y survivra, je t'apprécie...

Anaïs commença à paniquer mais ne le montra pas. L'homme l'avait prévenue et elle se doutait qu'il n'y était pas autorisé.

Lorsque l'expérience débuta, les scientifique lui branchèrent toutes sortes de fil et lui enfoncèrent une grosse aiguille dans la poitrine. La jeune fille gémit de douleur, ce n'était vraiment pas agréable... c'est alors que tout commença...

L'étrange fumé noire fût aspirée dans un tube et la patiente se rendit compte que c'était celui qui était relié à elle. Elle eu peur, tenta de s'enfuir mais ne pû que subir lorsqu'une atroce douleur s'empara d'elle...


	5. Seule dans son corps?

Auteur : Yami Shino  
Disclamers: les persos sont pas à moi  
Note de l'auteur : j'ai eu envie de faire une fic saint seiya pour une fois

Je suis désolé, mon perso passe son temps à s'endormir et à se réveiller, mais ça ne durera plus très longtemps, rassurez-vous

La Folie des Hommes peut sauver une Déesse

Chapitre 4

Anaïs s'éveilla avec l'étrange sensation de ne pas être seule dans son corps... elle se rappela alors l'étrange fumé noire que lui avaient injecté ces tarés de scientifiques et se demanda s'il y avait un rapport...

Elle ne pu réfléchir d'avantage car une fripoté de chercheurs pénétrairent dans la pièce, un air avide sur le visage. L'un d'entre eux attira particulièrement son regard, c'était celui qui lui parlait parfois. Elle remarqua qu'il parraissait à la fois soulagé et anxieux... bizarre...

Elle fût soudain tirée de sa réflexion par une phrase dites par l'un des hommes qui l'examinait:

Incroyable! Elle est totalement gérit, plus aucune blessure!

Anaïs sursauta. Guerit? Elle n'était plus défigurée? Comment était-ce possible? Elle attrapa un plateau d'instruments en acier et se regarda dedans. Les yeux grands ouverts, tremblante, elle se mit à hurler: Ce n'était pas son visage qu'elle voyait, c'était celui d'une autre...

Les médecins tentèrent de la calmer mais elle se débattit, leur criant dessus, leur demandant ce qu'ils lui avaient fait... elle finit par se calmer, épuisée, et s'endormi de nouveau...

Elle se révéilla de nouveau quelques jours plus tard, les médecins lui aillant constament injecté des médicaments pour la faire dormir. Ils ne s'étaient pas contre pas rendu compte qu'elle s'y habituaient rapidement et qu'elle de dormait plus artificiellement.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, elle fit semblant de dormir, et lorsqu'ils lui firent une nouvelle injection, elle se sentit à peine groguis. Quand ils fûrent partit, elle tenta de se lever, mais n'y parvint pas. Cela dura plusieurs jours, pendant lesquels le produit ne lui fit finalement plus aucun effet du tout.

Elle parvint finalement à se lever et pu marcher dans la pièce. Ce qu'elle ignorait par contre, c'est que les capteurs sur son corps alertèrent les scientifiques, qui accoururent et la surprirent debout. Ils appelèrent des militaires, qui la menacèrent de leur armes, et l'emmenèrent dans une nouvelle pièce où ils l'enfermèrent dans un grand tube.

Commençant à paniquer, elle voulu sortir, et se mit à hurler quand elle sentit sa « prison » se remplir de liquide. Elle se dabatti un moment dans l'eau, enfin ce qu'elle supposa être de l'eau, car elle se rendit compte au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle pouvait respirer dedans.

Étonnée, elle regarda les hommes à travers la vitre en posant ses mains sur la paroie. Ceux-ci discutaient entre eux, comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle n'entendait malheureusement rien, et continua donc à se demander comment elle faisait pour ne pas se noyer...

Elle resta ainsi plusieurs mois, à subir des tests tous plus ou moins douloureux. Certains relevant même de la torture... parfois sortit de son tube dans un état végétatif, elle subissait brûlures totale du corps, noyades, arrachage de membres, injections de maladies virulentes... et toujours, elle guerrissait... même lorsqu'elle mourrait...

Sa souffrance était telle qu'elle espérait perdre la vie définitivement lors d'une de ces interventions. Malheureusement, elle se rendit compte, avec les scientifiques, qu'elle était désormais incapable de mourir... la vie ne pouvait plus la quitter...

Un jours pourtant, elle sentit de nouveau l'autre présence dans son corps, celle qu'elle avait remarqué le premier jour de son réveil après l'injection de la fumée noire... et cette présence lui parla...


	6. Eleusis

Auteur : Yami Shino  
Disclamers: les persos sont pas à moi  
Note de l'auteur : j'ai eu envie de faire une fic saint seiya pour une fois

La Folie des Hommes peut sauver une Déesse

Chapitre 5

- Bonjours... fit une douce voix de femme.

« Oh mon dieu, voilà que j'entends des voix maintenant » pensa la jeune fille.

Nous tu n'entends pas des voix, je suis bien là...

Comment... comment est-ce possible? Qui êtes-vous?

Mon nom est Perséphone...

Perséphone? Comme l'épouse d'Hadès?

Oui, c'est moi...

Mais... c'est impossible... les dieux n'existes pas!

Bien sûr que si... j'ai été capturée par des humains pendant mon cycle de réincarnation... mais ils ne savent pas ce que je suis... ils m'ont intégrer à ton corps sans savoir ce qu'ils faisaient...

Je ne comprends pas, comment ont-ils pu vous attraper?

Je ne sais pas je l'avoue... lors de la réincarnation, les âmes des Dieux sont particulièrement fragiles, vulnérables... ils en ont profité je suppose, je ne me souviens pas exactement des détails... cela fait de nombreux mois déjà et j'étais incconsciente...

Et maintenant, pouvez-vous vous échapper?

Non malheureusement, pas sans ton corps en tout cas... une fois dans un corps humain, un Dieu y est lié jusqu'à la mort de l'hôte, même s'il peut le quitter, s'il n'est pas dedans il est faible et doit reposer dans un sanctuaire ou enfermé dans un quelconque objet, attendant sa prochaine réincarnation... de plus quitter le corps en question est très difficile...

Je vois, vous allez donc devoir rester dans mon corps...

Et il semblerait que je doivent y rester longtemps, vu que tu ne peux désormais plus mourir...

Mais... comment ça se fait? C'est à cause de vous?

Non je n'y suis pour rien... ils ont dû t'injecter des produits de leurs expériences...

Ils n'ont jamais tester de vous injecter sur d'autres personnes?

Oh si, mais tu es la seule sur qui ça ait marché.

Pourquoi?

Tu corresponds sans doute à mes critères d'hôte de réincarnation.

Ok... que fait-on alors?

Pour l'instant, rien... nous devons attendre une aide extérieur. Mais je peux faire en sorte que nous souffrions moins.

Comment faire?

Il faudrait que nos esprits fusionnent pour ne former plus qu'un... ainsi toutes nos pensés et mes pouvoirs seront dans ton corps, nous ne serons plus qu'une...

Mais... et ma personnalité?

Elle existera toujours, mélangée à la mienne! De toutes façons, si j'ai pu entrer dans ton corps, c'est que nous nous accordons parfaitement.

Et... j'aurais moins mal?

Oui car tu aura ma résistance... enfin, la nouvelle nous l'aura, et nous nous sentirons mieux... deux personnes dans le même corps, ce n'est guère bon pour le cerveau humain...

Ca pourrait me faire quoi?

Entre autre, nous rendre folles...

Eu... ok... je suppose que le mieux est que nous fusionnions, en effet...

Oui... mais cela prendra un certain temps... ce n'est pas une chose aisée à faire... et ensuite, nous devrons attendre l'aide d'un autre Dieu... ils finirons bien par se rendre compte qu'il y a un problème avec ma réincarnation...

Je l'espère...

Ne t'en fait pas tant...ça ira...

Ok... alors je vous laisse faire...

La Déesse se concentra alors pour fusionner avec la jeune fille. Mais comme elle l'avait dit à son hôte, c'était long et difficile. Cela prit même plusieurs semaines durant lesquelles Anaïs subit d'autres expériences... Puis finalement, elle sentit une étrange énergie l'envahir et...

La jeune fille ouvrit soudain les yeux. Elle venait de naître, elle le savait, des personnalités d'une humaine et d'une Déesse... comment allait-elle s'appeler? Hum... pourquoi pas Eleusis, comme le nom d'une des villes que protégeait Perséphone dans la Grèce Antique...

Oui, cela lui plaisait... Elle sourit, enfermée dans son tube de verre, sachant qu'elle était désormais assez forte pour résister à la douleur que lui faisaient subir les scientifiques. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre un petit coup de pouce d'une autre divinité, car, pour l'insant tout du moins, elle ne pouvait quitter seule cet endroit...

Elle attendit donc encore quelques semaines, juqu'à finalement entendre une voix connue dans sa tête:

Perséphone?

Non... Perséphone a fusionner avec son hôte et je suis née... je suis Eleusis...

Hum je vois... Je suis désolé de n'avoir pû intervenir plus tôt, mes pouvoirs sont limités... j'ai besoin de toi, c'est pour cela que je peux te libérer...

Je comprends... que dois-je faire en échange de ton aide?

Ma fille, Athéna, a perdu nombre de ses fidèles chevaliers dans la dernière Grande Guerre... elle l'opposait à Hadès, ton époux...

Je suis toujours de l'avis de mon mari en général... enfin mon mari... tu vois ce que je veux dire... je ne suis plus vraiment Perséphone...

Oui je sais mais...

Je n'ai pas fini... je disais que j'étais souvent de son côté... mais je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il fasse de la Terre un deuxième Enfer... pour moi la vie est trop importante... c'est pourquoi je ferai en sorte que les Chevaliers de ta fille puissent sortirent des Enfers et ainsi ressuciter... après tout Athéna est une amie très chère qui déffends les mêmes idéaux que moi pour les humains...

Tu pense pouvoir y arriver?

Je suis l'épouse d'Hadès, j'ai plus de pouvoir qu'Hypnos et Thanatos réuni... ses spectres me doivent autant obéissance qu'à Hadès...

Très bien... je te fais confiance alors... Je vais couper le courant dans toute cette base... profite des capacités de ton nouveau corps pour fuir...

D'accord... Alors... je te laisse faire, je m'enfui, et je m'occupe des Chevaliers...


	7. Fuite vers la Grèce

Auteur : Yami Shino  
Disclamers: les persos sont pas à moi sauf Anaïs et maintenant Eleusis.  
Note de l'auteur : j'ai eu envie de faire une fic saint seiya pour une fois

La Folie des Hommes peut sauver une Déesse

Réponse aux Reviews!

Ardell: Et oui pauvre Anaïs t'en fais pas elle ne souffrira plus très longtemps kiss

lili42700: J'espère que la suite va te plaire alors kiss

caelida: Si t'as rien compris au début, c'est très bien, c'était le but, pour le suspence cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps maintenant, j'avais même commencé à écrire un livre sur cette base, mais j'en ai eu marre, je préfère me concentrer sur mon autre livre (qui n'est pas encore fini) et écrire cette idée là sous forme de fanfic j'espère juste que mon perso va pas partir faire ce qu'il veut comme ça m'arrive parfois... kiss

Kiss à tous ceux qui ont lu mais pas reviewé j'espère que ça vous plait quand même

Chapitre 6

Comme lui avait promis Zeus, Eleusis vit la lumière s'éteindre, signe d'une coupure de courant. De ce fait, les drogues qui lui étaient injectées s'arrétèrent également, lui permettant, après plusieurs minutes, de libérer sa force et de briser le tube dans lequel elle était enfermée.

Elle commença à marcher, nue, dans les couloirs obscures de la base, quand soudain elle entendit des pas précipité et des jurons lancé par plusieurs hommes. Elle sauta, s'accrocha au plafon et les laissa passer. Elle les voyait malgrés le noir total et reconnu l'uniforme des militaires ainsi que quelques chercheurs.

Elle attrapa discrètement le dernier homme et lui brisa la nuque pour l'empécher de crier. Elle répugna un peu de faire ça, mais après tout, il faisait parti de ceux qui l'avaient torturé. Elle lui pris ses vêtements d'hôpital, ainsi que sa blouse blanche, histoire de ne pas se prommener nue indéfiniment. Elle s'habilla et se mit à courir pour trouver la sortie, mine de rien, même si elle voyait bien et qu'elle évitait sans problème les hommes qu'elle croisait, elle ne connnaissait pas les lieux et ne savait pas comment sortir...

Soudain la lumière revint et une alarme retentissante lui explosa les timpans... tiens, ils devaient avoir remarqué son absence... le courant étant revenu, elle allait devoir redoubler de prudence pour fuir, après tout maintenant n'importe qui pouvait la voir, sans compter les caméras de sécurité...

C'est sans doute à cause d'elles qu'elle se retrouva face à une trentaine de soldat qui tentairent de l'arréter... mais elle s'étonna elle même en leur balançant une boule de feu dans la figure dans sa peur d'être de nouveau enfermée... intéressant, il faudrait qu'elle voit à développer ça...

Finalement, au bout d'un petit quart d'heure à courir dans tous les sens et à cramer du soldat, elle parvint à trouver la sortie et se retrouva au milieu d'un désert arride. Elle s'enfuit à toute vitesse, mais fût poursuivit par des hélicoptères et des voitures. Elle brûla ces dernières mais ses flammes étaients éteintes par les lames des hélico qui produisaient trop de vent. Elle se dit alors que ça serait bien pratique si une tornade passait par là... et il y en eu une qui sortit de ses mains, explosant les engeints volant au sol...

Encore une nouvelle surprise... que lui avaient fait ces tarés de scientifiques? Elle savait bien que Perséphone n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pouvoirs... manquerait plus qu'elle maîtrise aussi la terre et l'eau, tiens...

Mais elle ne pris pas plus de temps pour réfléchir et couru le plus rapidement possible loin de cet endroit... et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était extrèment endurante, mais aussi très rapide quand elle entendit le bruit caractéristique que fait un avion en passant le mur du son... elle ne serait sans doute jamais à cours de trucs étranges, voilà qu'elle avait la vitesse d'un Guerrier d'un Dieu de basse classe... pratique, soit dit en passant...

Elle attégnit rapidement une petite ville, et ne se souciant pas vraiment de la bienscéance, elle vola des vêtements dans une boutique encore fermée car il était très tôt le matin. Elle se changea, voulant passer innaperçut, et courru jusqu'à la prochaine grande ville, suivant les panneaux, pour trouver un aéroport. Elle se retrouva ainsi à Dallas, se rendant compte qu'elle se trouvait au Texas (elle aurait dû s'en douter vu le paysage aride...)

Par chance, il existait des vols directes pour Athène (NDLA: J'ai vérifié c'est vrai, sauf si j'ai eu une fausse info lol), et elle voulu prendre un billet, mais elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait aucun papier ni aucun argent sur elle! Elle vola donc un passeport à une femme qui avait un physique assez semblable à elle, ainsi que du liquide à de nombreuses personnes dans l'aéroport. Elle réussit ainsi à avoir ce qu'elle voulait, en première classe s'il vous plaît.

Malheureusement, le départ était prévu pour le lendemain. Ça l'ennuyait un peu, elle avait peur de voir débarquer les militaires, mais elle décida de rester dormir dans l'aéroport, cachée, en attendant de pouvoir partir.

Le lendemain, ce fût sans encombre qu'elle pu monter dans l'avion. Elle s'installa tranquillement, évitant de jetter des regards stressés aux hublots pour ne pas avoir d'une fugitive en cavales... mais elle ne fût rassurée que quand l'avion eu enfin décolé...

Ce qu'elle ne sût pas, c'est que quelques heures après son décollage, de nombreux militaires entraient dans l'aéroport avec son signalement. On la reconnu sur les vidéo surveillances, et on sut quel avion elle avait pris... les autorités lancèrent alors des soldat en civil à sa suite, par avion de l'armé, espérant qu'elle ne faisait pas juste une escale à Athène pour repartir ailleur...


	8. Le Sanctuaire

Auteur : Yami Shino  
Disclamers: les persos sont pas à moi sauf Anaïs et maintenant Eleusis.  
Note de l'auteur : j'ai eu envie de faire une fic saint seiya pour une fois^^

La Folie des Hommes peut sauver une Déesse

Note de l'auteur bis: Snif j'ai pas eu de reviews cette foiiiiiiiiiis!

Chapitre 7

L'avion se posa enfin à Athène après de nombreuses heures de vols. Contrairement à la plupart des gens, Eleusis n'était pas fatiguée, mais ne s'en étonna pas. Vu qu'elle était très endurante, elle en conclu qu'elle avait sans doute également moins besoin de sommeil que le commun des mortels, encore à cause des scientifiques qui avaient modifier son métabolisme.

En sortant de l'aéroport, elle décida de se rendre tout d'habord en ville pour acheter un pantacourt cycliste et un débardeur moulant puis alla directement au sanctuaire. Elle se déguiserait en apprentit. Cela risquait d'être assez compliqué, car personne, à sa connaissance, n'attendait de nouvelle recrue, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de trahir l'intervention de Zeus en se présentant comme celle qu'il avait envoyé discrètement. Elle se rendit donc là-bas en faisant attention de ne pas se faire repérer par les quelques gardes et chevaliers de bronzes et d'argent encore en vie sur place. Pas très difficile, ils n'étaient pas vraiment sur leurs gardes à cause du deuil, mais quand même, mieux valait être prudente.

Une fois au sanctuaire, elle trouva le batiement des femmes chevaliers et y entre discrètement. Elle y chercha un masque sans aucun dessin dessus et resortit pour aller le décorer dans un coin tranquille aux abord du sanctuaire. Une fois cela fait, elle le mit et s'habilla du cycliste et du débardeur, puis attacha ses longs cheveux noirs, qui lui arrivaient aux fesses, en une queue basse.

Puis elle se dirigea tranquillement vers l'entré, et héla le premier garde qu'elle vit. Celui-ci, méfiant, la menaça de sa lance et lui demanda qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Je suis une apprentit, mon maître était un homme qui n'était pas chevalier et j'étais en entrainement aux USA, il est mort il y a jours d'une maladie, et avant de rendre son dernier souffle, il m'a dit de venir ici... »

« Bon, je vais te conduir auprès de la Déesse Athéna et nous verrons ce qu'elle fera de toi... il est vrai que nous manquons cruellement de chevaliers et d'aide à la restoration du Sanctuaire depuis la guerre contre Hadès... »

Eleusis sourit sous son masque. Ça avait été plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru... mais elle ne cria pas victoire trop tôt, elle devait encore voir la Déesse, et elle devrait tout faire pour ne laisser qu'un léger Cosmos émaner d'elle afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Elle resta donc concentrée sur son objectif. En montant les escaliers, elle ne put que constater l'empleur des dégats en voyant l'état des temples (en patrticulier celui de la Vierge dont il ne restait plus grand-chose) et compris ce que voulait dire le garde... en effet, il y avait du boulot...

Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques heures (Dieu que c'était ennuyeux de monter toutes ces marches à la cadence si lente du garde...) et l'homme demanda audiance à Athéna en précisant qu'il avait trouvé une apprentit. Ils n'urent pas à attendre longtemps, la Déesse était contente de trouver de l'aide partout où elle pouvait.

Entrant dans la pièce, Eleusis sentit tout de suite la tristesse de l'autre Déesse, mais aussi sa volonté de protéger ce monde. Elle eut envie de faire vibrer son Cosmos en résonance du sien, mais se retint à temps et se contenta d'aller s'agenouiller devant la jeune femme.

« Ainsi tu es une apprentit... d'où viens tu, qui était ton maître? »

« Je viens des USA Déesse, et le nom de mon maître ne vous dirait rien, il n'était pas chevalier... »

« Bien... Je suppose que tu peux rejoindre les quatier des femmes chevaliers, elle continurons ton entrainement... Quelle est l'armure qui devait t'être désignée? »

« Je ne le sais Majesté, mon maître était très secret, il ne voulait rien me révéler... il disait que je le saurai le moment venu... »

« Ton maître semblait être un bien étrange personnage... Bon, va rejoindre les arènes, demande Marine et dit lui que je t'envois, elle s'occupera de toi. »

« Bien, Déesse! »

La jeune « disciple » se leva et suivit de nouveau le garde vers les arènes.

_« Dire que j'ai fais tout ce chemain pour me le retaper en sens inverse 10 minutes après... j'aimerai pouvoir courir car il est vraiment mou ce mec! »_

Au bout de quelques heures « _Mais alors vraiment mou lui! »_ils arrivèrent dans les arènes, où quelques Chevaliers s'entrainaient, dont Marine, mais aussi les Chevaliers de Bronzes et Divins survivant...

Le garde les aborda avec un respect et une crainte visible, et présenta Eleusis à Marine. Celle-ci hocha la tête quand elle entendit les ordres d'Athéna, et conduisit la nouvelle recrue au quatier des femmes Chevaliers...

Et les reviews? Faut pas les oublier hein? ^^

Kiss à tous!


	9. Faible et trop confiante

Auteur : Yami Shino  
Disclamers: les persos sont pas à moi sauf Anaïs et maintenant Eleusis.  
Note de l'auteur : j'ai eu envie de faire une fic saint seiya pour une fois^^

La Folie des Hommes peut sauver une Déesse

Réponse reviews:

Lili42700: J'epsère que la suite te plaira, Bisous!

Chapitre 8

« Quel est ton nom? » Demanda Marine

« Eleusis... et toi tu es Marine c'est cela? »

« Oui. »

« Ah! »

« Qu'y a t'il? » s'inquiéta le Chevalier de l'Aigle.

« J'ai complètement oublié de dire mon nom à Athéna! »

« Ce n'est que ça? Elle ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur, tu devais être stressée de rencontrer une déesse pour la première fois... »

_« Pas vraiment mais bon je vais me garder de le lui dire... » _pensa la jeune fille en hochant la tête en direction de la rousse pour confirmer ses dires.

« Voici nos quatiers » lui expliqua Marine en arrivant dans un bâtiment plutôt simple, avec apparemment dortoirs et cantine. « Nous ne croisons les hommes que dans les arènes pour les entrainements, et aussi lors des réunions ou des dîners importants. Le reste du temps, nous restons ici. »

« Pourquoi somment nous tellement loins d'eux? »

« Et bien, Athéna n'aime pas vraiment que d'autres femmes qu'elle ne soient trop proche de ses chevaliers... »

« Ne sommes-nous pas des chevaliers? N'avons-nous pas abandonné ce statut de femme pour elle? Pourquoi continuer à nous écarter si ce sacrifice ne sert à rien? »

Marine ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais pensé ainsi, mais elle réalisa l'absurdité du raisonnement de sa déesse... elle se reprit aussitôt: ce n'était certainement pas à elle de juger les choix des Dieux.

« Ses décisions ne nous regardent pas, nous ne sommes que de simples fourmis aux yeux des Dieux. »

« Tu le crois vraiment? Si c'est ce que nous sommes aux yeux d'Athéna aussi, alors elle ne mérite pas d'être considérée comme la sauveuse des Hommes »

« Comment ose-tu parler d'elle ainsi? »

« Donc, selon tout bon sens, Athéna aimant les Hommes et les défendant de tout son coeur, elle mérite d'être notre sauveuse et elle ne nous concidère donc pas comme de simples incectes... Si elle fait une erreur, nous ne devrions pas avoir peur de la lui faire remarquer... »

« Les Dieux ne font pas d'erreur! »

« Bien sur qu'ils en font, sinon il n'y aurait ni vainqueur ni perdant lors des guerres qui les opposent. »

« Les victoires dépendent du mérite des Chevaliers des Dieux, si il y a des perdants, c'est de la faute de Hommes! »

« Alors les Dieux se sont trompé en les choisissant... Dans tous les cas, ils commettent toujours une erreur... Si tu as une confiance aveugle en Athéna, tu mourra jeune, tu dois lui faire confiance, l'aimer et la suivre, mais tu dois être capable d'avoir l'esprit assez ouvert pour voir si elle se trompe... »

« Tu 'es qu'une apprentit, tu n'as pas à parler ainsi! Que connais-tu de la vie? Tu n'as même jamais servit Athéna lors de la guerre! »

« Il y a des expériences qui t'apprennent ce qu'est la vie, et tu peux parfois acquérir des connaissances que tu aurais préféré ignorer... »

« Ne fais pas l'importante, jeune fille! Ton lit est là! Je t'interdis de parler aux autres apprentis, tes paroles sont pleines de poison! »

« Y a que la vérité qui blesse... »

« Silence! Si je t'entends parler je te ferais faire tellement d'exercice que tu ne pourras plus bouger! »

« On verra, on verra... »

Eleusis s'allongea sur son lit, contente d'avoir semé le doute dans l'esprit de cette petite coincé aveugle. Elle ne supportait pas les Chevaliers qui suivaient aveuglément leur Dieux, cela les conduisaient souvent à la mort... il fallait savoir reconnaître non seulement les forces mais aussi les faiblesses d'un Dieu. Elle même, lorqu'elle était encore Perséphone, avait toujours bien fait comprendre à ses Guerrières qu'elles ne devaient pas foncer stupidement dans le tas pour elle, qu'elles devaient réfléchir et toujours la donner des conseilles si jamais elles remarquaient un problème ou une erreur de jugement.

Athéna était bien gentille, mais trop sûr d'elle alors qu'elle était pleine de faiblesses. Elle risquait inutilement la vie de ses hommes. Et quelle idée ridicule, ces masques... Discrimination envers les femmes, et par une femme en plus... N'importe quoi...

Elle avait hate de commencer l'entrainement pour se rapprocher des chevaliers divins et obtenir des informations sur les morts. Il lui faudrait un objet personnel de chacun d'entre eux afin de les retrouver aux Enfers depuis la Terre. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'aller dans le monde des morts alors qu'elle n'était plus une déesse à part entière... Elle songea qu'elle avait peut-être mal joué par rapport à Marine... si jamais elle était amie avec les Divins et qu'elle leur raccontait ce qui s'était passé, elle aurait peut-être du mal à se faire accorder leur confiance si jamais ils étaient aussi bornés qu'elle... bah, au pire, elle volerait les objets dans les temples pour les Chevaliers d'Or, pour le Chevaliers Divin mort, il faudrait procéder prudemment...

A suive!

Je suis désolé de mettre si longtemps à poster la suite, j'ai eu des soucis de dépression, beaucoup de devoir, et la semaine dernière j'ai perdu mon grand-père, mais là j'ai retrouvé un peu de motivation^^ (ouf) Par contre je commence mon costume de fin d'année pouyr mon jury, donc je ne posterai vraiment pas beaucoup je pense, la tenue est hard et j'ai des cosplay à faire en plus^^

Bisous, et review^^


	10. Eleusis et Shun: Perséphone et Hadès

Auteur : Yami Shino  
Disclamers: les persos sont pas à moi sauf Anaïs et maintenant Eleusis.  
Note de l'auteur : j'ai eu envie de faire une fic saint seiya pour une fois^^

La Folie des Hommes peut sauver une Déesse

Réponse reviews:

Drack: Merci beaucoup, je le préfère aussi^^ J'ai eu un peu de mal à me lancer... Marine je l'aime bien mais Athéna me soule tellement, je lance la rebellion contre sa connerie mdr (mais rassure-toi, ça ne sera pas du cassage d'Athéna, elle va ouvrir les yeux et sera mon con lol)

Ardell: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir^^ et merci pour mon grand-père. Oui j'aime casser les idées connes d'Athéna, mais elle va s'arranger lol

Chrichri457: Merci pour ta review^^ Je m'améliore, j'ai jamais eu autant de reviews si vite (en tout cas sur cette fic^^) donc c'est qe ça deviens interressant...

J'étais déçut de mon début, j'ai souvent du mal à mettre ce que j'ai en tête (l'histoire est tellement super dans mon esprit, ouin! je voudrais que vous la voyiez comme je la vois!)

Enfin bon, en ce moemnt je suis inspirée, mais je manque de temps (évidement, quand j'ai du temps je ne suis pas inspirée, normal...)

Donc je bosse mon dossier costume et je me relance (sachant que j'ai écrit ce chapitre en cours, je comprends pourquoi toutes les fics que j'ai écrite au lycée marchaient tellement mieux: en cours je me fais chier, donc je suis inspirée mdr)

Merci pour mon papi^^

Marion (de ) Réponse du chapitre 6: Merci, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que la suite t'as plu tout autant et que tu as les réponse que tu t'es posé sur le coup. Bien sur ce n'est pas encore fini... mais je préfère mon histoire maintenant que j'en suis arrivé où je voulais, lancer sur un sujet parallèle est un peu difficile parfois^^

Tu comprendra aussi plus tard la différence entre l'incarnation forcé de Julian par Poséidon et celle d'Anaïs par Perséphone... suspence^^ (et oui on ne le sais toujours pas lol)

Chapitre 9

Eleusis se rendit vite compte que les autres apprentit, graçons ou filles, l'évitaient. Marine avait bien tenue parole, elle ne laissait personne lui parler. A vrai dire, pour l'instant la jeune fille s'en fichait un peu ouvrir les yeux des Chevaliers n'était qu'un but personnel et secondaire, rien à voir avec la mission que lui avait confié Zeus... elle verrait plus tard si elle pouvait agir là-dessus, sinon tant pis ils resteraient idiots, tant pis pour eux...

Par contre, elle manquait de temps pour parler aux Divins, ou ne serait-ce que pour chercher des objets ayant appartenu aux Chevaliers morts... Le Chevalier de l'Aigle semblait tellement en colère qu'elle la surchargeait d'exercices tous plus fatiguants les uns que les autres... pour une personne normale tout du moins. Eleusis s'en sortait fraiche comme une rose, seuelement elle n'avait pas le temps pour d'autres activités...

Si bien qu'elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas fouiller les lieux la nuit... Mais cela était risqué si elle se faisait prendre, elle pouvait très bien passer pour une traitresse, une espionne, ou une voleuse... Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le but de sa missions...

Pourtant environ 3 semaines après son arrivée, le Chevalier Divin d'Andromède vint la voir au cours d'un de ses exercices.

« Dis donc, je t'observe depuis un moment, tu es très douée et très endurante, pourquoi n'es-tu qu'une simple apprentit? »

« Oulà, je le resterai sans doute encore un long moment » rigola la jeune fille

« Pourquoi ça? »

« Je doute que Marine accepte que je devienne Chevalier! Haha »

« Ah oui, Marine ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup... elle nous a dit que tu avait insulter Athéna... »

« Si dire qu'Athéna peut commettre des erreurs comme tout le monde et qu'elle discrimine injustement les femmes est une insulte, alors oui, je l'ai insulté... »

« Athéna? Faire des erreurs? Les Dieux ne peuvent commettre d'erreur... Mais je veux bien admettre qu'elle discrimine les femmes... »

« Tu te contredis... »

« Comment ça? »

« Si elle discrimine les femmes, alors elle commet une erreur... »

« Elle a sans doute une bonne raison à cela... »

« Oh, je la connais sa raison, et elle est particulièrement stupide... »

« Vraiment? Et quelle est cette raison? »

« Elle refuse tous rapport sexuel au seins de sa Chevalerie... tous doivent rester vierges comme elle... Je ne sais pas si tu le sais même les rapports homosexuels sont proscrit ici... En éloignant les femmes, elle empèche une bonne partie de la Chevalerie à avoir envie de rapports amoureux... Ce qui est stupide, c'est que dans ce cas elle n'a qu'à pas accepter les femmes, au lieux de leur faire porter un masque soit disant pour réfuter leur statut de femme, et de les éloigner encore au sein du sanctuaire... Elle n'est vraiment pas logique... »

« Je ne savais pas que les rapports sexuels étaient interdits... Enfin, entre Chevaliers je peux comprendre, ça peut causer des problèmes en cas de rupture... »

« C'est aussi interdit avec les gens de l'extérieur... Chaque Chevalier doit rester vierge, et ce jusqu'à sa mort, pour soutenir Athéna... Ridicule... »

Shun ne trouva rien à réponde à cela... Il se mit à réfléchir... Certe, pour le moment il était encore jeune et ne sentait pas le besoin d'avoir des rapports... Mais il savait qu'en vieillissant, il en voudrait... Son frère Ikki commençait d'ailleur à regarder les femmes d'un autre oeil... Il devrait peut-être le prévenir... Puis il lui demanda comment elle savait cette rêgle alors que lui même l'ignorait...

« C'est une des premières rêgle qu'apprennent les femmes Chevaliers... ne jamais être séduisante, ce qui pourrait attirer les hommes ors du droit chemin... D'ailler, si l'une d'entre nous n'est pas vierge, elle est exécuté... »

Eleusis connaissait bien les rêgles du Sanctuaire d'Athéna... C'était vraiment l'une des choses qui l'avait convaincu de rester en dehors de la Guerre entre Dieux, de ne pas s'opposer à Hadès alors qu'elle voulait protéger les Hommes... Jamais elle ne se serait alliée à Athéna en voyant qu'elle traitait ses propres Chevaliers ainsi... Elle avait préféré agir de loin, tempérant Hadès, faisant des petits coup en douce pour aider l'autre Déesse sans jamais se faire remarquer... Mais elle n'agirait jamais à visage découvert tant que l'autre femme n'aurait pas ouvert les yeux sur les injustices qu'elle commettait dans un Sactuaire qui était justement sencés représenter la Justice...

« Je ne comprends pas je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Chevaliers exécuté pour ça.... »

« Parce qu'ils sont exécutés en tant que traitre envers Athéna... On ne dit pas exactement pourquoi mais certains d'entre eux ne meurt que pour avoir connu les plaisirs de la chaire... Athéna a fait veut de virginité, ce n'est pas une raison pour nous imposer ses choix... Si elle est jalouse, qu'elle aille chercher des Guerrières chez les Soeurs... »

Shun était vraiment surpris de ce qu'il apprenait... Il n'aurait jamais cru ça d'Athéna... Mais il se demanda aussi si la jeune fille disait la vérité... Il aurait pu voir son visage, il l'aurait immédiateent su, il avait tendance à voir lorqu'on lui mentait grace aux yeux et aux expressions de la personne... là, impossible...

Eleusis elle, remarqua quelque chose d'étrange par rapport au Chevaliers Andromède... Il lui rappelait quelqu'un... Son aura, son visage... C'était faible et lointain, mais plus elle lui parlait, plus il lui semblait familier...

« Excuse-moi mais... on ne s'était pas rencontré avant? »

La question pris Shun au dépourvu... Il se concentra mais cette fille ne lui disait rien... En même temps, avec le masque...

« Hum, vraiment, ton aura me rappelle quelqu'un... Puis-je te montrer mon visage sans que tu n'alerte tout le Sanctuaire? J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on se connais... »

Le jeune garçon hésita... Après tout, si elle ne l'aimait pas, elle devrait le tuer...

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'obéirai surement pas à une autre rêgle encore plus stupide et injuste que les autres... »

Shun se demanda si elle lisait dans ses pensées ou s'il était si évident à deviner... Toujours est-il qu'il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Eleusis souleva alors son masque et regarda le garçon dans les yeux. Alors celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux et... l'esprit d'Hadès se réveilla, hurlant à travers le Sanctuaire, alertant les autres Chevaliers...

A suivre mdr!


	11. Explication avec Athéna

Auteur : Yami Shino  
Disclamers: les persos sont pas à moi sauf Anaïs et maintenant Eleusis.  
Note de l'auteur : j'ai eu envie de faire une fic saint seiya pour une fois^^

La Folie des Hommes peut sauver une Déesse

Réponse reviews:

Dark: Marine en vrai je l'aime bien, mais je l'imagine toujours comme une adoratrice totale d'Athéna, prète à la défendre bec et ongle (c'est un aigle lol) sa Déesse chérie... Même pour dire des conneries... Par contre pour le coup du problème d'Eleusis qui montre son visage à Shun, ça ne résout pas du tout le problème, comme tu va le voir dans ce chapitre^^

Merci aussi pour mon papi

Ardell: Pour l'histoire de la virginité forcée, je me suis inspirée d'Artémis et de sa nymphe Callisto, qui devait rester vierge (comme ses autres suivantes) et qui fût pourchassée par sa Déesse après avoir coucher avec Zeus, qui avait pris l'apparence d'Artémis... (là on se demande quelle était la relation entre Artémis et Callisto...). Zeus la changea en Ourse pour la sauver, car elle était enceinte, et lorsqu'elle mouru tuée d'une flèche de la Déesse, Zeus l'emmena dans le ciel pour en faire la Grande Ourse. Son fils Arcas devint la Petite Ourse lors de sa mort.

Dans une autre version, Artémis changea elle-même Callipso en ourse une fois son fils adulte, alors qu'il chassait, et fit en sorte qu'il abatte sa mère...

J'adore cette histoire, et je vois bien Athéna avoir le même genre de comportement jaloux.

Marion (): Merci, j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant plus tard^^ Je vais voir pour m'en sortir avec cet Hadès qui sort comme ça alors que ce n'était pas prévu... Méchant Hadès... Je n'aime pas quand mes perso se mettent à faire des trucs qui n'étaient pas prévu... lol!

Maeris: Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir^^ Pour tout te dire, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de mettre mon perso avec quelqu'un, mais ça se fera peut-être, je ne sais pas, alors peut-être qu'elle finira avec Shun, mais eux seuls le savent (vu qu'ils font ce qu'ils veulent ces petits saligots^^)

Chapitre 10

Le hurlement de l'esprit du Dieu des Enfers résonna dans tous les esprits du sanctuaire. Les Chevalier Divins et Athéna reconnurent le Cosmsos de leur ennemi et accoururent auprès de sa source, près à se battre. Soudain, ils n'entendirent plus rien...

**Flash Back**

_Eleusis souleva alors son masque et regarda le garçon dans les yeux. Alors celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux et... l'esprit d'Hadès se réveilla, hurlant à travers le Sanctuaire..._

Hadès! Tais-toi, tu vas nous faire tuer! Cria la jeune fille.

Le Dieu sursauta dans l'esprit de son hote et se tut, sous le choc.

Dire que j'avais l'impression de te connaître... Tu m'étonne... Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans ce corps, Zeus ne m'a rien dit... Quel crétin celui-là...

Per... Perséphone?

Non, pas vraiment, Perséphone a fusionné avec l'humaine dans laquelle on l'a incarné de force pour fuir, je suis Eleusis...

Mais...

Chut, les Chevaliers d'Athéna arrivent, il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils sachent qui je suis! Je suis en mission pour Zeus, je ne peux me dérober... Rendors-toi, quand j'aurais fini, je t'emmènerai avec moi...

Très bien mais... Quelle est cette mission?

On n'a pas le temps, vite!

**Fin du Flash Back**

Lorsque les Chevaliers et leur Déesse arrivèrent, près à en découdre, Eleusis, qui avait replacé son masque, tenait dans ses bras le corps évanouit de Shun, lui carressant les cheveux avec tendresse. Certe, elle n'était plus Perséphone, mais elle éprouvait toujours la même tendresse pour son idiot de mari qui croyait tout savoir et qui l'avait enlevé de manière si cavalière deux milles ans plus tôt...

Athéna s'approcha, le visage tordu de colère et demanda:

Que c'est-il passé?

Je ne sais pas Déesse, nous discutions de mon entrainement, et soudain il s'est tendu et j'ai entendu cette voix crier dans ma tête. Comme ça semblait venir de lui et qu'il avait l'air de souffrir, je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour qu'il se calme. Il vient juste de s'évanouir... J'espère que ce n'est pas grave, dois-je le conduire à l'infirmerie?

Hyoga s'en chargera, viens avec moi, j'ai a te parler...

La Déesse semblait de mauvaise humeur. Eleusis eut un mauvais pré-sentiment, aussi dans le doute laissa t-elle un message dans l'esprit de Shun lui demandant de ne pas rapporter leur conversation sur Athéna (elle savait qu'il ne se souviendrait pas du fait qu'elle lui avait montré son visage ni de la venue d'Hadès).

Arrivée au temple après être passé par les souterrains de raccourci (la Déesse n'allait pas se taper toutes les marches non plus...) Athéna s'assit sur son trône et la fixa intensément.

Marine m'a rapporté des faits bien étranges...

« Et voilà, l'autre cruche va tout faire foiré, mais quelle conne cette rouqine! »

Elle m'a dit que tu aurais insinué que je discriminais injustement les femmes...

Oui, c'est que je pense, Déesse Athéna...

Vraiment? Et en quoi?

A cause des masques...

Ces masques servent à renier votre statut de femmes, vous n'êtes plus des femmes, mais des Chevaliers!

Les hommes n'ont pas de masques pour renier leur statut d'hommes et de plus vous nous éloigné des hommes alors que vous dites que nous sommes des Chevaliers à part entière! C'est faux, vous nous considérez comme des femmes quoi qu'il arrive!

Athéna, furieuse, se leva.

Qui es-tu pour juger mes choix, misérable humaine! Je suis une Déesse, les raisons de mes décisions ne peuvent même pas être comprises pas ton pauvre esprit de mortel!

Sans s'en rendre compte, la Déesse avait laisser sa fureur envahir le sanctuaire, tout le monde entendait son cris.

Les humains sont des êtres inférieurs, crois-tu pouvoir comprendre des Dieux qui vivent depuis la création du Monde?

Tous les Dieux ne pensent pas comme vous pourtant...

Non, les autres veulent vous éliminer car ils vous considèrent inutiles!

Alors que vous, vous préféré nous asservir et faire de nous vos esclaves, peut-être?

Eleusis, regretta immédiatement ses paroles, elle savait qu'Athéna aimait vraiment les Hommes et voulait les protéger, même si elle ne s'y prenait pas toujours bien...

C'est ce que tu pense de moi?

Non... A vrai dire, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas... Je me suis énervé, stupidement, je l'avoue... Je suis désolé... Je sais que vous aimez les Humains, que vous faites ce que vous pensez de mieux, mais vous devez admettre que vous pouvez faire des erreurs...

Les Dieux ne font pas d'erreurs!

Ne pensez-vous pas que Poséidon et Hadès commettent des erreurs lorsqu'ils veulent tuer tout le monde?

Athéna ne répondit pas, la regardant avec des yeux éberlués. Cette jeune apprentit, même pas Chevalier, osait lui parler comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait, même pas Persés (ou sa réincarnaton, Seiya) qui pourtant ne se gênaient pas pour dire ce qu'ils pensaient... Et elle avait raison...

Elle avait toujours pensé que les autres Dieux se trompaient, mais elle ne s'était jamais remise en question elle-même... Elle pouvait se tromper... Et en tant que protectrice des Hommes, elle se devait d'écouter leur avis.

Je veux bien admettre cette erreur... Je suis sûr de moi et je n'ai jamais pensé pouvoir me tromper... Dis-moi... tu pense vraiment que le port du masque est une injustice?

Oui je le pense, en regardant objectivement... J'ai étudié le problème dans tout les sens, et c'est injuste... C'est une règle machiste, et lancé par une femme, elle est encore pire...

Athéna ferma les yeux et réfléchit à la situation. Après quelques minutes, elle admit que la jeune fille était dans le vrai. Elle s'était trompé à ce sujet, et peut-être s'était-elle trompé dans d'autres domaines...

Y a t'il autre chose?

Comment cela?

Penses-tu que je me trompe sur d'autres problèmes?

Non, enfin pas de choses graves, rassurez-vous... Rien ne me viens à l'esprit, mais je pense que vous devriez écouter un peu plus vos Chevaliers, ils sont après tout les Hommes les plus proches de vous...

Athéna sourit doucement, soulagée d'avoir pu s'expliquer avec cette fille étrange et d'avoir constaté que contrairement à se qu'elle avait cru à cause de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Marine, elle ne cherchait pas à créer mutinerie au sein de son Sanctuaire...


	12. Contre Marine et Hyoga

Auteur : Yami Shino  
Disclamers: les persos sont pas à moi sauf Anaïs et maintenant Eleusis.  
Note de l'auteur : j'ai eu envie de faire une fic Saint Seiya pour une fois^^

Réponse Review :

lili42700 : J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, désolé du retard dans l'écriture j'ai bossé tout l'été en colo et en rentrant j'avais pas trop d'inspiration^^

Ardell : Oui Athéna (et Saori) va se calmer dans sa connerie^^ J'aimerai faire des chapitres plus longs des fois mais bon je posterai encore moins si c J'aimerai faire des chapitres plus longs des fois mais bon je posterai encore moins si c'était le cas lol ! J'espère que ça te plaira^^

Drack : Et bien Marine à sans doute dit qu'Eleusis complotait dans son dos pour mettre tout le monde dos à Athéna… un truc du genre… j'avoue, j'avais la flemme d'écrire ce passage et puis je ne trouvais pas ça absolument nécessaire… Et je fais en sorte qu'on voit surtout du point de vue d'Eleusis donc… mais heureusement nous ne vivons pas en monarchie comme au Sanctuaire (moi je trouve que ça fait monarchie lol) donc tu ne risque pas d'être soupçonnée mdr ! Moi aussi ça m'a fait un bien fou de lui casser son trip de « c'est moi la meilleur la plus forte et puis voilà »^^ Et je suis désolé de mettre la suite si tard^^

Bisous et merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire^^

Sondage :

J'ai un souci que me taribosque la tête pour la suite lol. J'hésite entre trois choses en ce qui concerne le futur couple de Shun, à cause d'une review où l'on m'a demandé si Eleusis finirait avec Shun à cause d'Hadès… c'est en soit une remarque très pertinente lol ! Donc, soit

Shun sera avec Eleusis, tapez 1.

Shun sera avec Seiya, sachant que ledit Seiya est la réincarnation de Persés, qui est le mari d'Andromède dans la mythologie, tapez 2.

Shun sera avec Seiya (même raison que ci-dessus) et Eleusis arrivera à sortir Hadès de son corps (qui est la solution qui me plait le moins pour l'histoire mais bon), tapez 3.

Voilà, j'attends vos avis sur la question… et perso, j'ai jamais vu Seiya avec Shun XD !

La Folie des Hommes peut sauver une Déesse

Chapitre 11

Eleusis descendit les marches tout en se traitant d'idiote. Certes, Athéna allait réfléchir à sa connerie, certes les femmes Chevaliers ne seraient plus obligées de porter le masque… mais maintenant, cela voulait dire qu'elle non plus n'était plus obligée de le porter ! Comment expliquer qu'elle le gardait ? Car elle ne pouvait pas l'enlever sans risquer d'un qu'Hadès ne se réveille, deux qu'Athéna la reconnaisse car elle avec quasiment le même visage que celui du vrai corps de Perséphone, et trois, si jamais les deux autres choses ne se produisait pas (le un était plus probable que le deux vu la débilité de Saori qui avait plus souvent le contrôle du corps qu'Athéna elle-même), les Chevaliers qu'elle allait ressusciter la reconnaitraient surement, car elle devrait aller les chercher en personne aux Enfers pour les ramener…

Que faire… hum… dire qu'elle avait une horrible cicatrice sur le visage qui lui faisait honte et qu'elle n'avait fait tout ce cirque que par solidarité féminine pour celles qui n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher ? Pourquoi pas après tout… oui, elle dirait cela…

Pour Shun, elle n'avait pas vraiment peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Elle savait qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de ce qui s'était passé. Pas de problème de ce côté-là. Par contre, le Chevalier du Cygne allait sans doute la souler en croyant qu'elle avait fait du mal à son pote… il avait l'air vraiment trop sentimental celui là…

Pour ce qui était du problème « sexuel » du Sanctuaire (_NDA : Rappelons que dans cette version faite par moi, le sexe est interdit car Athéna est une Déesse Vierge, et ce dans tous les sens du termes_), elle verrait pour en parler plus tard. D'une car déjà c'était pas mal d'avoir fait réfléchir une Déesse sur une tradition qu'elle applique depuis plus de mille an, et de deux car Athéna était quand même vachement coincé et que pour parler de sexe avec elle il faudrait y aller avec des pincettes… voir une pince à épiler…

Pour sa mission, car il fallait tout de même qu'elle y pense elle n'était pas là en vacances ni pour améliorer la vie des habitants du sanctuaire (elle était vraiment trop bonne de se rajouter du boulot) il lui fallait un objet appartenant à chaque Chevalier, un objet auquel ils tenaient ou se servaient beaucoup, histoire de retrouver leur Cosmos en Enfer, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire vu le nombre d'âmes qui y croupissaient…

Pour cela, elle devrait aller les piquer dans les temples, en douce, pour ne pas se faire traiter de voleuse… les trouver seraient facile un fois à l'intérieur, il lui suffirait de prendre ce qui dégageait le plus d'énergie, mais entrer dans les temples serait difficile car ils étaient gardés par les Chevaliers de Bronzes… peut-être arriverait-elle à obtenir l'aide de Shun pour y aller, lui disant qu'elle aimerait voir les demeures de ces grands guerriers qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de rencontrer…

Mais pour le moment, elle devait retourner à l'entrainement des apprentis… quelle galère… elle pourrait tous les étaler si elle voulait et elle devait faire semblant d'être nulle… Zeus l'avait peut-être aidé à s'échapper, mais elle aurait bien fini par y arriver seule, au bout d'un moment… il lui en devrait une sur ce coup là… se faire humilier volontairement ne faisait pas partit des ses passe-temps favoris…

Elle alla donc dans l'arène où, sous la tutelle de Marine et Shina, les apprenties filles s'entrainaient. Marine lui prit le bras assez violement et lui demanda férocement pourquoi elle se permettait d'être en retard. Elle lui répondit qu'elle s'entretenait avec Athéna.

Ah ? Et qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda Marine, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle réfléchirait au faite d'autoriser les femmes Chevaliers à retirer leurs masque…

Marine sursauta et la lâcha. Elle recula de quelques pas et se tourna vers Shina, qui avait tout entendu, ainsi que les autres filles. Elle regarda de nouveau Eleusis et dit d'un air mauvais :

Quel sort as-tu jeté à notre Déesse ?

Je ne lui ai rien fait, je lui ai juste exposé mon point de vue. Elle est la Déesse qui protège les Hommes, alors elle écoute les Hommes lorsqu'ils ont un avis à donner… encore faut-il avoir sa propre opinion pour faire cela…

Décidément Marine l'énervait. Elle était sur qu'elle n'était pas méchante, mais elle la trouvait un peu bornée, et pour tout dire, un peu conne. Shina avait l'air d'avoir plus de caractère. Cela se confirma quand cette dernière éclata de rire. Marine, vexée comme un vieux pou, s'en alla en tapant des pieds. « Une vrai gamine » pensa Eleusis. Enfin, elle n'avait pas que ça à faire que de s'occuper des états d'âmes du Chevalier de l'Aigle. Shina s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

Bien envoyé ma petite, Marine est un peu étriquée d'esprit. J'avoue l'avoir été aussi, je pensais autrefois que seuls les grecs méritaient d'être Chevaliers. Je me suis trompée, je l'ai accepté. Marine n'aime pas avoir tord…

Athéna non plus, mais elle est bien plus intelligente que Marine sur ce point, je lui ait démontré par A+B que le port du masque était discriminatoire, elle a admit que j'avais raison.

Si Athéna est d'accord pour qu'on enlève les masques, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

Et bien, elle ne l'a pas dit officiellement, et personnellement je vais le garder.

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est toi-même qui voulais qu'on les enlève !

Certes, je voulais qu'on les enlève car la raison pour laquelle nous les portons est débile, mais moi je le porte car j'en ai besoin, j'ai une horrible cicatrice sur le visage, je suis affreuse, donc je préfère le garder.

Hum je comprends… mais alors si de toute façon tu le garde, pourquoi l'avoir demandé puisque ça ne change rien pour toi ?

Solidarité féminine…

Shina éclata une nouvelle fois de rire et lui frotta les cheveux.

Toi, t'es vraiment un cas tu sais ?

On me le dit souvent. Rigola à son tour Eleusis.

Soudain, un nouveau rire se joignit aux leurs. Elles se tournèrent et virent Shun un peu plus loin, accompagné des autres Chevaliers Divins et des Chevaliers de Bronzes (_NDA : Leurs frères qui sont resté des Bronzes pourris_). Hyoga la regardait de travers, mais Ikki, Shiryu et la plupart des autres avaient un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Je vois que ça s'arrange pour toi Eleusis.

Et moi je constate que tu va mieux, tu m'as fait peur avec ton malaise tout à l'heure. Tu mange bien au moins ?

Eu… oui… répondit le jeune homme en rougissant.

Mouais… ça sens le coup fourré, je suis sur que tu ne te nourris pas assez, je crois que je vais te faire la cuisine…

Hein ? Mais non, je mange, ne te dérange pas !

Si, c'est décidé, à partir de maintenant je te fais à mangé, des trucs bon pour la santé et tout et tout !

Shun baragouinait, tout gêné, et Eleusis éprouva un léger remord à invoquer une raison qui n'était pas du tout la cause de son évanouissement. Mais bon, il semblait qu'en effet il se nourrissait mal, sans doute le choc d'avoir perdu son ami Seiya et les Chevalier d'Or il y a peu, et puis cela lui permettrait de se rapprocher de lui…

On n'a pas besoin de toi pour le nourrir correctement ! lui dit Hyoga avec agressivité.

Ouais, je vois que vous en occupez super bien, en effet, c, en effet, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il fait des malaise…

Ça, ou c'est toi qui lui a fait quelque chose !

Ah ouais ? Et quoi ?

Je sais pas, Marine dit que tu tente de soulever le Sanctuaire contre Athéna, peut-être que t'essaye de nous tuer aussi !

Hyoga, arrête de délirer ! Eleusis a discuté avec Athéna, tout s'est arrangé, notre déesse pense même à ne plus nous obliger à porter un masque ! Alors à moins que tu pense qu'une simple apprentie puisse jeter un sort à Athéna, tu vas fermer ta bouche et lui foutre la paix ! cria Shina.

Les garçons la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, surtout Hyoga qui semblait au bord de la crise d'apoplexie. Shun pouffa, ce qui entraina le reste des bronzes et des Divins dans un fou rire incontrôlable, au dépend du pauvre Cygne qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Arrêtez de rire, c'est pas sympa… dit Eleusis, un peu gêné que Hyoga se soit fait rabattre son caquet aussi violemment.

J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, merci bien !

C'est pas de la pitié, crétin, mais bon si tu le prends comme ça, après tout je m'en fou si tout le monde se fou de ta gueule !

Eleusis, énervé, quitta l'arène. Shun la suivit en trottinant, pouffant un peu de temps en temps. Elle alla s'assoir au bord de la falaise qui donnait vu sur la mer. Le garçon se posa à coté d'elle, puis au bout de quelques minutes de silence, entama la conversation.

Alors, tu va retirer ton masque bientôt ?

Et bien, non, comme je l'ai dis à Shina, j'ai une grosse cicatrice sur le visage et je préfère le garder. Je n'ai fait remarquer à Athéna qu'il fallait l'enlever que parce que c'était injuste et inutile pour les autres filles. Moi j'en aurais porté un d'office si ce n'avait pas été instauré.

C'est plutôt courageux de ta part d'avoir risqué de te mettre Athéna à dos juste pour les autres…

Je ne supporte pas l'injustice, c'est tout…

Shun se tut, comprenant. Ils regardèrent la mer en écoutant le bruit des vagues.

J'étais sérieuse tout à l'heure quand je disais que je te ferai à manger.

Je sais, et c'est bien ce qui me fais peur !

Hé ! Je cuisine très bien figure toi ! Et j'ai une grande variété de spécialités de différents pays ! Toi, d'où tu viens ?

Du Japon, mais j'ai fais mon apprentissage sur l'île d'Andromède. Dans les deux cas, que ça soit à l'orphelinat ou sur l'île, je n'ai jamais spécialement bien mangé…

Et bien, je te ferai découvrir les meilleurs plats du Japon ! Ramen, Curry Rice, Okonomiyaki, Yakitori, Takoyaki, Sushi… j'adore la cuisine japonaise, elle est très variée et c'est un plaisir à cuisiner ! Tu aime les nouilles dans le bouillon ?

Eu… oui…

Alors, nous commencerons par des Ramen ! Ça calle bien !

Shun sourit devant tant d'entrain. Eleusis se dit qu'il lui suffirait de téléporter les ingrédients et de faire son Ramen tranquillement. Il faudrait qu'elle s'éloigne un peu histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention sur son Cosmos, et le tour serait joué. L'humaine en elle avait toujours aimé faire la cuisine, ça allait lui servir.


	13. Les Objets du Cosmos

Auteur : Yami Shino

Disclamers: les persos sont pas à moi sauf Anaïs et maintenant Eleusis.

Note de l'auteur : j'ai eu envie de faire une fic Saint Seiya pour une fois^^

Réponses Reviews :

Maeris : Merci pour ta review^^ Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise^^ Pour le couple j'attends plusieurs avis, et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas pour tout de suite car le couple n'est vraiment pas une priorité pour mon histoire… on verra bien^^ Mais je note que tu es pour Shun et Eleusis ensemble^^

CRI : Je te conseille de voir Saint Seiya, ou de lire le manga, qui est bien mieux selon moi (et ils ont des couleurs de cheveux humaines au moins XD). Je note que tu vote pour le couple Shun/Seiya^^

Laety : Je suis contente que ça te plaise^^ Je note ton vote Shun/Eleusis !

Masterjm : Oui je torture mon héroïne, je n'aime pas les personnages dont la vie est toute belle toute rose^^ Désolé pour les fautes, je fais de la relecture^^ Je note que pour toi un couple n'est pas nécessaire, mais comme je l'ai dis ce n'était pas prévu et à force c'est rentré dans les demandes donc… il y en aura, les lecteurs aiment bien qu'ils y ait une petite (voir plusieurs) histoire d'amour dans les textes, donc on va faire plaisir. Je note ton vote Shun/Eleusis^^ Il plait ce couple là^^

Bon au vu des reviews, il semblerait que le couple Shun/Eleusis plaise à beaucoup de lecteurs. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord (et puis si vous l'êtes aussi tiens) merci de me laisser votre avis si vous lisez cette histoire ! Merci !

Chapitre 12 : Les Objets du Cosmos

Plusieurs jours passèrent tranquillement, et Eleusis faisait le repas de Shun tous les jours. Marine et Hyôga la regardaient toujours de travers et refusaient de lui parler. L'Aigle ne lui donnait plus trop d'exercices, Shina avait râlé auprès d'Athéna sur le fait que la rousse faisait de l'abus de pouvoir auprès de la jeune recrue, et la Déesse avait mis un terme à cela.

Cela arrangeait bien Eleusis, elle avait désormais largement assez de temps pour trouver un moyen de récupérer les objets dont elle avait besoin. De plus, son rapprochement avec Shun lui était très utile, et sentir Hadès si proche d'elle la réconfortait. Tous deux passaient de longues heures à discuter de l'entrainement d'Andromède, des batailles qu'il avait vécues, des ses joies et ses peines auprès de ses frères, la mort des Chevaliers d'Or et de Seiya… il sentait qu'avec elle il pouvait se laisser aller.

Eleusis était désormais la dernière fille du Sanctuaire à porter un masque. Cela ne la gênait pas d'être différente, après tout, elle l'était. Shun lui demanda de lui montrer sa cicatrice, mais elle refusa, jouant les traumatisées. Il comprit et n'insista pas. Quelques temps après, elle lui demanda s'il était possible qu'elle visite les demeures des Chevaliers d'Or, arguant qu'elle ne les avait pas connu en dehors des récits de Shun et qu'elle aimerait voir dans quel endroit ils avaient vécu, pour s'imprégner de leur histoire.

Le jeune homme hésita un peu, mais fini par accepter, voulant lui faire plaisir. Ainsi, environs deux semaines après le « malaise » du Bronze, ils montèrent vers les maisons. Arrivé à la maison du Bélier, Shun sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux. Depuis la mort de ses amis, il n'était pas revenu aux Temples. Eleusis lui sourit et lui dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de rentrer avec elle, qu'elle irait vite. Il acquiesça, n'imaginant pas une seule seconde que la jeune fille puisse voler quelque chose…

Entrant dans la demeure, elle se concentra pour repérer ce qui dégageait le plus de Cosmos, et se dirigea vers un objet étrange, une sorte d'instrument pour travailler le métal. Se rappelant de se que lui avait dit Shun à propos du métier de réparateur d'Armure, elle se dit que cela devait servir à cela et le pris dans sa main. Elle se concentra et, tout en concentrant son Cosmos pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas de son corps, elle l'envoya au Cap Sounion, afin que personne ne le trouve.

Elle ressortit aussitôt et rejoignit le Chevalier Andromède pour continuer la progression. Ils arrivèrent chez Aldébaran. Shun ne voulut pas entrer non plus. A l'intérieur, elle trouva une corne d'or. Elle la prit et fit la même chose que dans le Temple du Bélier.

Ils montèrent encore à l'étage supérieur, et arrivèrent chez les Gémeaux, où elle prit un masque qui dégageait le Cosmos de Saga, et, étrangement, un livre, apparemment un journal intime, qui dégageait celui de Kanon. Elle ressortit tout aussi vite.

Dans le temple du Cancer, elle trouva une dague, couverte de sang séché. « Ca promet avec celui-là » pensa t'elle. Chez le Lion, elle prit une photo du Chevalier enfant, dans les bras de son frère ainé. Pour la Vierge, ce fût un chapelet de perle. La Balance fût surement le plus étrange jusque là : un bol à riz ! Il menait vraiment une vie sans richesse…

Pour le Scorpion, elle prit… un vivarium remplit de scorpion… tellement original celui-là… Le Sagittaire fût le plus difficile jusque là. En effet, embarquer un bout de mur n'était pas spécialement facile, ni discret… Le Capricorne devait être dans le même trip pour lui compliquer la vie, vu que ce qui dégageait le plus, c'était une statue d'Athéna grandeur nature… « Mais il est taré celui-là… n'importe quoi, vive le fanatisme hein… » Elle l'expédia le plus vite possible, et espéra que personne ne passerait dans ce temple, tout comme dans celui du Sagittaire, ce genre de manque se remarquait tout de suite…

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'avant dernière Maison « Enfin, nom de Dieu que c'est chiant », celle du Verseau. Elle eut du mal à trouver un objet, comme si le Chevalier n'accordait pas la moindre importance à ce qui l'entourait. Finalement elle dénicha une photo de Hyôga enfant, avec un autre garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle l'envoya et sortit pour se diriger vers le Temple des Poissons.

A l'intérieur, elle se dirigea directement vers la chambre du Chevalier et y trouva un grand miroir au plafond, juste au dessus du lit. « Tiens, quelqu'un d'aussi Narcissique que Narcisse lui-même… » Elle embarqua le miroir et sortit.

-Merci Shun, je suis contente d'avoir pu visiter ces lieux…

-De rien… redescendons s'il te plait.

-Bien sûr…

Un autre problème se posait… Shion, et Seiya. Comment trouver des objets qui pourraient convenir ? Surement par Shun, mais comment faire cela discrètement ? Elle devrait en plus se dépêcher, si jamais on se rendait compte que des choses avaient disparus juste après qu'elle ne soit passée par là, elle risquait de se faire repérer…

Pour Shion, sans doute trouverait-elle quelque chose dans le Grand Temple d'Athéna. Elle se tourna vers Shun et dit :

-Je vais aller parler à Athéna d'une chose qui me turlupine… je te rejoins ce soir pour le repas, ok ?

-Oui, pas de problème, à tout à l'heure… dit Shun, un peu étonné de voir la voir repartir dans l'autre sens, dépasser le Temple des Poissons et courir vers le Temple d'Athéna.

Arrivée en haut la jeune fille dit aux gardes qu'elle souhaitait parler à Athéna. Ceux-ci la firent attendre dans l'antichambre, et elle fini par entrer. Elle s'avança devant la Déesse et s'agenouilla.

-Que veux-tu Eleusis ? demanda Saori.

-J'ai un peu peur de vous mettre en colère en parlant de ça…

-Plus que pour le sujet des masques ? sourit la jeune fille.

-Oui…

Etonnée, Athéna se demanda de quoi elle pouvait bien vouloir lui parler…

Vous aussi vous vous posez la question n'est-ce pas ? Huhuhu !


	14. Voleuse!

Auteur : Yami Shino

Disclamers: les persos sont pas à moi sauf Anaïs et maintenant Eleusis.

Note de l'auteur : j'ai eu envie de faire une fic Saint Seiya pour une fois

Réponses Reviews :

Drak : Tu vas savoir ce qu'elle va lui demander… et ce n'est pas un objet de Seiya ni de Shion !

Maeris : Et oui je suis cruelle je sais^^ Mais le suspense est terminé puisque voilà la suite^^

Seika : Oui, c'est une bonne idée de mettre Seika, j'y pensais rassure-toi^^ seulement je trouve que pour le moment elle n'apporterait rien à l'histoire… mais il va se passer quelque chose et là elle pourra venir^^ Ne t'en fais pas, elle sera là d'ici peu^^

Chapitre 13 : Voleuse !

Eleusis hésitait vraiment, c'était sans doute abusé de sa part de demander ça à Athéna après tout le cinéma qu'elle avait déjà fait mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait agir vite avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive des disparitions dans les Temples.

Voilà, il se trouve que je vois le Sanctuaire en deuil de grands Chevaliers qui semblaient, pour la plupart d'entre eux, très appréciés de tout le monde ici, alors je me sens un peu mise à l'écart vis-à-vis de ça. J'ai donc, avec Shun, visité les Temples des Ors pour essayer de ressentir qui ils étaient en m'imprégnant de leurs Cosmos, pour mieux comprendre votre douleur…

C'est aimable de ta part de tant te soucier de la douleur des autres… comme pour les masques, ça ne te concerne pas vraiment mais par solidarité tu te mêle à notre souffrance…

Eleusis se dit que le pire c'était que la jeune fille avait prononcé ces mots sans une once d'ironie…

Merci Déesse… mais si j'ai pu ressentir la présence des Ors, il y a deux personnes que je ne connais pas du tout… dont un semble avoir été la clé de votre victoire…

Saori ferma les yeux, semblant souffrir. Eleusis se rattrapa immédiatement.

Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurai pas dû parler de ça, vous êtes sans doute la personne la plus touchée par ces morts…

Non ! Je suis une Déesse, je dois surmonter la douleur… Cela fait des siècles que je vois mourir mes braves Chevaliers, mais je ne parviens pas à m'y faire…

On ne peut s'habituer à voir disparaitre nos proches. C'est toujours une épreuve difficile, que ce soit pour les Dieux ou les Hommes.

Elle parlait en connaissance de cause : à chaque réincarnation de Perséphone, celle-ci n'avait que quatre guerrière. Même si elles étaient très puissantes, la mort venait irrémédiablement les faucher à un moment ou à un autre. En tant que Déesse des Enfers, elle leurs permettait d'aller en Elysion, seulement elles y perdaient la mémoire et devenaient des servantes d'Hypnos et Tanatos… mais ils les traitaient bien, et au moins elles ne souffraient pas…

Oui, c'est dur de perdre quelqu'un, alors perdre quatorze personnes en même temps… enfin, si tu veux tu peux aller dans l'antichambre des appartements du Pope… je ne peux te donner accès aux autres pièces…

Je comprends.

Elle grimaça sous son masque : pourvut qu'elle trouve ce qui lui fallait à cet endroit…

Pour Seiya… Je te dirais bien de demander à Marine de te montrer son lieu de vie lors de son entrainement, mais elle ne semble pas vraiment t'apprécier…

« C'est un euphémisme » pensa Eleusis.

Donc essaye de voir avec ses frères.

Merci Athéna.

Elle la guida vers l'antichambre et la laissa seule pour se concentrer. Là, elle n'en revint pas : le casque du Pope était posé sur une commode ! Mais elle hésita : une telle absence se remarquerait tout de suite par n'importe quel habitué de la pièce. C'est alors qu'elle remarque la couche de poussière et ses traces de pas sur le sol : elle devait être la première depuis un long moment à passer ici… le deuil sans doute… autre problème, le fait qu'elle sentait le Cosmos de Saga très présent sur l'objet. Mais elle remarqua que celui de Shion, qui l'avait porté près de deux cent ans, était quand même plus présent et plus fort.

Elle envoya vite le casque au Cap Sounion et quitta la pièce. Elle remercia de nouveau Athéna et partit vers les arènes. Sur place, elle fit les exercices demandés par Marine sans rien dire. Nul doute que si elle lui demandait quoi que ce soit à propos de Seiya, elle ferait tout pour qu'elle n'ait accès à rien. Elle finit donc sa journée et se dépêcha de retrouver Shun. Elle lui raconta ce qu'Athéna lui avait dit et lui demanda s'il avait un objet de Seiya contenant son Cosmos vu qu'elle n'aurait pas accès à la pièce où il avait vécu. Shun soupira puis sortit un vieux t-shirt rouge élimé de ses affaires et lui tendit. Elle le toucha, fit mine de se concentrer et le lui rendit en le remerciant.

Elle regarda donc bien où il le rangeait, voulant le récupérer la nuit même. Elle fit donc le repars d'Andromède et y glissa des somnifère, au cas où. Il alla se coucher et elle fit de même. Plus tard, vers deux heures du matin, elle ressortit et récupéra discrètement le t-shirt qu'elle envoya rejoindre le reste de son « butin ». Elle retourna ensuite se coucher.

Malheureusement, Maris, qui la surveillait, l'avait suivit. Trop sûr d'elle, elle n'avait pas fait attention hors de la chambre de Shun. Marine sentit ses doutes se confirmer : cette fille était une espionne et avait fait quelque chose au cadet des Bronzes. Tôt le lendemain, elle monta voir Athéna pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait vu et, prise d'un doute, entra dans les Temples au passage. Elle ne remarqua rien de spécial avant d'arriver au Temple du Sagittaire : il manquait le mur avec le message d'Aioros pour les Bronzes ! Abasourdit, elle courut encore plus vite dans les escaliers. Chez le Capricorne, l'absence de la statue d'Athéna, réputée dans tout le sanctuaire, la frappa de nouveau. Comment était-ce possible ?

Elle continua son chemin et arriva finalement à la demeure de sa Déesse et demanda un entretien. Là, elle commença par dire ce qu'elle avait vu la nuit précédente, ce à quoi Athéna rétorqua qu'Eleusis s'inquiétait peut-être pour Shun et était passé le voir. Mais lorsque l'Aigle lui parla des disparitions flagrantes dans les deux Temples, elle douta : Eleusis y était passée la veille, il était possible qu'elle en soit responsable. Elle décida donc de descendre vérifier elle-même. Marine la suivit, sûr d'avoir démasqué une criminelle qu'elle se ferait une joie d'exécuter.

Arrivées en bas par le raccourci, elles cherchèrent la jeune fille mais ne trouvèrent que les quatre frères… Shun pleurait dans les bras de Hyôga…

Je suis cruelle je coupe ici mais le chapitre suivant est commencé^^ Il viendra sans douta assez vite^^


	15. Résurection

Auteur : Yami Shino

Disclamers: les persos sont pas à moi sauf Anaïs et maintenant Eleusis.

Note de l'auteur : j'ai eu envie de faire une fic Saint Seiya pour une fois

Réponses Reviews :

Maeris : Et oui, je suis cruelle et j'en suis fière^^ Au moins comme ça j'attise l'intérêt du lecteur, et j'ai des reviews ptdr !

Cri : Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que l'histoire plait, merci pour ce petit com^^ Moi aussi j'ai lu toujours le manga, enfin pas les nouveaux juste les vieux, et je préfère largement la version papier à la version animé^^

Saany : Oui désolé, je ne dois pas avoir la même notion du vite que tout le monde mdr ! J'ai plein de boulot, je ne poste donc que maintenant^^ Bon c'était pas si long, si ? Mais non^^ Moi non plus j'aime pas les OCC, c'est pour ça que quand je me suis lancée dans celle-là j'ai évité tout ce que j'aimais pas d'habitude lol ! Enfin j'ai tenté, j'ai dû mettre une fille car je me voyais mal décrire les pensées d'un mec (ils viennent de Mars et je parle pas le martien juste le vénusien) donc j'ai opté pour le personnage femelle… et je fais tout pour éviter un éventuel Mary Sue car j'ai horreur de ça mais à mort (sauf certaines rares histoires) Pour les couples, non Shun n'est pas OOC au point de faire sa salope et de se taper les deux ! Non mais c'est Shun quoi ! Je suis sûr qu'il pense que son zgeg ne sert qu'à faire pipi ! I'm Shocked !

Chapitre 14 : Résurrection.

_Arrivées en bas par le raccourci, elles cherchèrent la jeune fille mais ne trouvèrent que les quatre frères… Shun pleurait dans les bras de Hyôga…_

Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Saori, inquiète.

Le t-shirt de Seiya a disparu du sac de Shun. Expliqua Shiryu.

Ah ! C'est la preuve ! exulta Marine

La preuve de quoi ? demanda le blond.

Hier soir, Eleusis s'est introduite en douce chez Shun, et après sa visite des temples, certaines choses ont disparue ! C'est une voleuse ou une espionne, dans tous les cas nous devons l'exécuter pour sa trahison !

Shun n'en revenait pas. C'était impossible, son amie ne pouvait pas lui avoir pris son seul souvenir de Seiya, elle savait que cela le ferait souffrir… non, il n'y croyait pas, il y avait forcément une explication. Alors que les autres partaient à la recherche de la jeune voleuse, il courut directement à la falaise où ils regardaient la mer ensemble. Et elle était là, ses pieds dans le vide, comme d'habitude… en effet, la fille masquée ne savait rien de ce qui se tramait et pour elle c'était une journée comme les autres. Elle entendit du bruit et se retourna.

Oh ! Bonjours Shun ! dit-elle joyeusement en se levant pour venir le serrer dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme recula légèrement. Si elle lui avait vraiment volé son t-shirt elle n'agirait pas ainsi, si ? Sauf si elle se moquait de lui depuis le début… était-ce possible ? Etait-il naïf à ce point ? Hyôga et Marine avaient-ils raison depuis le début ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, les autres arrivèrent, ayant suivit son Cosmos.

La voilà ! Tu va payer sale garce ! cracha Marine.

Pardon ? demanda Eleusis, étonnée.

Ne fais pas l'innocente, voleuse ! Tu as volé des objets dans les Temples des Ors et le t-shirt de Seiya ! grogna Hyôga.

La jeune fille soupira. Et bien, elle avait vraiment mal joué sur ce coup… se faire chopper en une journée… vraiment nulle. Pas la peine de nier, après tout elle avait tout ce qui lui fallait alors elle pouvait quitter le Sanctuaire.

Vous avez été rapide dites donc ! Je pensais que vous métriez plus de temps à vous en rendre compte !

Shun, sous le choc, mis sa main sur sa bouche et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Tu nous as vraiment volés ! s'exclama Saori, ne comprenant plus rien.

J'avais besoin de certaines choses et vous ne me les auriez certainement pas prêtées…

Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ? demanda la jeune Déesse.

Tu l sauras bien assez tôt ma chère Athéna, je vais devoir avancer mes projets vu que vous m'avez découverte. Je te dirai bien de quoi il s'agit mais le Dieu qui m'as fait venir ici m'a fait juré de garder le silence, donc…

Quel Dieu ? s'inquiéta Saori, de peur d'avoir à affronter un nouvel ennemi.

Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire non plus…

Tu parleras ! Par la Poussière de Diamant ! attaqua Hyôga.

Eleusis leva la main et créa une grosse flamme qui fît fondre la neige.

Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, petit oiseau…

Et elle disparu, courant à vitesse maximum, vers le Cap Sounion… une fois sur place, elle soupira. Ça l'embêtait d'avoir été découverte si vite, elle aurait voulu profiter encore du calme et de la présence de Shun. Le voir pleurer lui avait fait de la peine, le pauvre petit… il était aussi émotif qu'Hadès… et oui, car contrairement à la croyance populaire, le Dieu des Enfers était très triste de voir tous les humains mourir et devoir aller aux Enfer car ils y sont punis… lorsque les règles avaient été créées, peu de gens se retrouvaient dans les geôles pour être torturé et beaucoup allaient aux Champs Elysées… mais avec le reniement des Dieux, ils allaient d'office en Enfers.

Ils ne pouvaient changer les règles et devait regarder les humains souffrir. S'il voulait tous les tuer, c'était pour qu'il n'en arrive pas d'autres après. Perséphone comprenait sa douleur mais n'avait jamais pu accepter son point de vue alors elle avait aidé Athéna de loin. Désormais, elle était Eleusis et voulait agir comme il lui semblait. Elle ne laisserait pas Hadès tuer tout le monde, mais elle ne serait pas vraiment du coté d'Athéna tant qu'elle n'aurait pas arrêté son cinéma de virginité stupide pour ses Chevaliers. Les pauvres. N'importe quoi.

Enfin, elle décida de commencer à ramener les Ors, le Pope et Pégase dans le Monde des Vivants. Elle réunit les objets devant elle et commença à se concentrer. L'énergie des Enfers l'envahit et elle créa une barrière autour du Cap pour éviter de se faire repérer. Puis elle ouvrit un trou vers le Monde des Morts et invoqua la grande Porte des Enfers, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle entra et commença à chercher les Cosmos correspondant aux objets. Elle arriva finalement à une étendue glacée rempli de corps de nombreux Chevaliers : ceux qui avaient défié un Dieux, quels qu'ils soient, se retrouvaient ici. Autrement dit, tous les Chevaliers, même les Spectre d'Hadès, exception faite pour ses propres guerrières.

Elle dégagea les âmes une à une, doucement car elles étaient en très mauvais état, comme si elles avaient faillit exploser. Elles semblaient s'être cognées contre le Mur des Lamentations… hum, compte tenu du fait que 5 Bronzes étaient passés en Elysion, c'était probablement le cas… elle trouva tout les Ors, ainsi que le Pope, et les fit léviter derrière elle, mais aucune trace du Chevalier de Pégase… elle se concentra au maximum, et finit par sentir faiblement son énergie. Elle se dirigea vers la source et se retrouva devant le Mur. Ainsi, Seiya était toujours de l'autre coté…

Elle laissa les âmes des Ors et partit chercher le dernier Chevalier. Elle le trouva au pied du temple d'Hadès, entouré de nombreuses jeunes filles qui avaient nettoyé son corps et semblaient attendre son réveil. Les larmes lui vint aux yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler : ses guerrières avaient oublié leurs vies d'avant, mais elles voulaient toujours aider les gens autour d'elles. Elle se ressaisit et se dirigea vers eux. Elle leur sourit en arrivant, puis pris délicatement Pégase dans ses bras.

Ne vous en faites pas, je vais le soigner, il ira bien.

Elles semblèrent rassurées et sourirent à leur tour. Elle ressortit d'Elysion et récupéra les autres Ors. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et des âmes damnées tentèrent de les arrêter. Elle les envoya dans le décor et ressortit vite car elle commençait à fatiguer. Dès qu'elle franchit la Porte, les âmes des Chevaliers prirent consistance et ils se mirent à respirer. Ils étaient endormit et très faibles. Elle guérit leurs blessures et les allongea côte à côte dans l'ordre des Maisons jusqu'au Pope et Seiya. Puis elle défit la barrière et augmenta son Cosmos au maximum pour bien attirer l'attention du Sanctuaire. Puis elle se dissimula dans l'ombre et attendit…

Bon voilà à suivre, j'espère que ça vous à plut. Perso c'est pas mon chapitre préféré, je ne voyait pas vraiment la résurrection comme ça mais je n'arrivais pas à bien exprimer cela. Dommage. Je réécrirai peut-être le passage un jour si je suis plus inspirée^^


	16. Certains Hommes n'apprennent jamais

Auteur : Yami Shino

Disclamers: les persos sont pas à moi sauf Anaïs et maintenant Eleusis.

Note de l'auteur : j'ai eu envie de faire une fic Saint Seiya pour une fois

**Réponses Reviews :**

**Maeris: J'ai zappé Marine sur ce chapitre, elle s'en prendra plein la gueule plus tard^^**

**lili42700: Désolée pour l'attente, ça a été un peu long à sortir^^**

**Saany: Bon jespère que tut trouveras comme moi que ça va seulement un peu vite et pas que c'est tout pourri! Je voyais la scène plus longue mais bon c'était dans ma tête et à l'écrit c'est pas évident. De plus je pense que la fin approche donc...**

J'AI MODIFIE LE CHAPITRE 13 ! LA VRAI HISTOIRE DES GUERRIERES DE PERSEPHONE EST EN PLACE !

Chapitre 16 : Certains Hommes n'apprennent jamais, d'autres si

Eleusis se promenait dans Athènes, profitant du bruit provoqué par ces humains insouciants qu'elle protégeait depuis des siècles. Elle entra dans une petite boutique de bijoux traditionnels grec et d'acheta un joli collier au bout duquel pendait une reproduction d'une pièce antique grecque. Cela lui rappelait des souvenir du temps de ses véritables réincarnations en tant que déesse, mais aussi les mémoires humaines des hôtes qu'elle avait eu.

Enfin, dorénavant, elle serait une demi-déesse pour l'éternité. Elle se demandait si ça changerait beaucoup sa vie : Hadès l'aimerait-il toujours ? Et elle, saurait-elle le supporter avec son caractère désormais différent ? Les autres Dieux tenteraient-ils de la faire disparaitre ? Elle savait déjà que Zeus était de son coté, du moins pour le moment, car il avait une dette envers elle, mais allait-ce duré ?

Soudainement, elle entendit des cris en anglais, des hommes hurlaient aux passant de se mettre à terre. Elle se retourna et vit un militaire qui la visait avec son fusil. La balle partit, mais elle l'esquiva sans problème, la vitesse était très lente pour elle. Des balles commencèrent à venir de partout, ce n'aurait normalement pas été un problème pour elle si comme dans le désert il n'y avait eut personne autour d'elle, mais en pleine ville ce n'était pas le cas. Elle créa donc un bouclier pour protéger les gens innocents qui passaient par là et qui n'avaient rien demandé. Elle cria alors :

- Bande de malade, vous voulez blesser les passants ou quoi ? Vous croyez pouvoir m'abattre avec des armes si lentes ?

Surpris les soldats cessèrent de tirer. Un camion arriva et de nombreux scientifiques en descendirent. Eleusis reconnu parmi eux l'homme qui l'avait soutenu lors des expériences.

- Tiens donc, comme on se retrouve… vous seriez vous rendu compte qu'il ne faut pas jouer à dieux avec ce qu'on ne connait pas ? Venez-vous présenter vos excuses pour l'affront que vous leur avez fait à toutes les deux ?

- Toutes les deux ? demanda un des hommes en blanc.

- Oui, il est vrai que désormais elles ne sont plus qu'une et que moi je suis née de leurs deux personnalités, mais ce que vous avez fait était immorale et vous resterez très longtemps en enfer pour cela, je m'en assurerai personnellement.

- En Enfer ? Comme si vous pouviez y faire quelque chose, le jugement de Dieu n'a rien à voir avec vous, démon ! cria le même homme.

- Croyez-vous ? Savez-vous seulement à qui était l'âme dont vous vous êtes servit pour expérimenté sur des humains ?

- Une âme ? Cette fumée noire ? Une âme de démon alors ! s'entêta l'homme, alors que certains de ses collègues tentaient de la calmer car ils avaient peur.

- A dire vrai, non, pas un démon, mais une déesse…

- Tu plaisante ? Tu blasphème, démon, Dieu tout puissant te punira pour tes péchés !

- Dieux tout puissant ? Haha ! Zeus ne doit plus se sentir depuis que vous l'appelez ainsi… malheureusement pour vous, ce Dieu là n'a pas son mot à dire dans le devenir des âmes, contrairement à moi et à mon époux, Hadès le Dieu des Enfer… et je me ferai une joie de vous y envoyer pour l'éternité !

Eleusis n'aimait pas les Enfers et ses prisons, mais ces hommes l'avaient tellement fait souffrir, et fait du mal à tellement d'autres avant elle, qu'ils méritaient d'être punis. Ils se mirent d'ailleurs à trembler, excepté l'homme qui parlait depuis le début, fervent catholique qui ne croyait qu'en un seul Dieu et qui était sûr d'aller au paradis pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire…

Il sortit une télécommande en criant qu'elle était bien stupide d'avoir cru pouvoir s'échapper sans problème, d'avoir pensé qu'ils n'avaient pas pris de précautions lorsqu'ils l'avaient créé. Il appuya sur un bouton et soudain, Eleusis sentit une puissante douleur l'envahir. Elle se mit à hurler, à se débattre contre cette souffrance qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son corps. Son cosmos explosa, détruisant le sol autour d'elle, puis s'affaiblit soudainement sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire tant elle avait mal.

Athéna et ses quatre Chevaliers de Bronzes, ainsi que Marine, sentirent ce cosmos et se rendirent immédiatement à Athènes, laissant les Chevaliers d'Ors, le Pope et Seiya aux bons soins des médecins de l'hôpital Kido. Les quatre guerrières de Perséphone firent de même, et tous furent choqué par le spectacle de cette femme prise de consultions au sol, entourée de militaire en train de la maintenir pour l'attacher. Ils n'eurent le temps d'intervenir que déjà, Shun laissait place à un Hadès très en colère de voir son épouse adorée dans cette situation.

- Lâchez-la immédiatement, misérables humains ! hurla-t-il.

- Oula je ne savais pas que sa Majesté Hadès était un chevalier d'Athéna, ça devient n'importe quoi cette histoire de réincarnation… dit Pallas, la reine du pied dans le plat.

- Chut andouille, aidons plutôt Perséphone, vite ! lui rétorqua Cérès, la plus puissante des quatre.

Les humains étaient terrifiés, quelques personnes venant de Roddorio venues faire des courses s'inclinèrent devant Athéna, heureux de la voir en personne. Les soldats eux, menaçaient de leurs armes les nouveaux venus, tremblant de peur, on ne leur avait pas parlé de tout ça, ils pensaient n'avoir à maîtriser qu'une femme échappée d'un labo.

Hadès s'approcha des scientifiques, une aura noire s'échappant de tout son corps visible aux yeux de tous tellement il était en colère. Pendant ce temps, les quatre jeunes filles tentaient de soulager leur déesse avec leur cosmos. Eleusis réussit à regarder dans les yeux de l'homme qui lavait un peu aidé, celui-ci hocha la tête, se dirigea vers son collègue tremblant de peur devant le « démon » qui lui faisait face, lui arracha la télécommande des mains la jeta au sol l'explosant avec son talon. Aussitôt la demi-déesse cessa de trembler et de hurler, elle se redressa et se précipita devant son époux, essoufflée.

- Ne les tue pas !

- Quoi ? Ne pas les tuer, après ce qu'ils ont osé te faire ? Ils nous ont déjà renié pour un faux dieu, mais désormais ils osent nous faire du mal, tu vois bien que j'avais raison, ils doivent tous disparaître !

- Non ! Je punirai moi-même ceux que je juge devoir recevoir ma punition divine, mais les autres ne méritent pas notre colère !

- Tu ne comprends rien… un jour ils voudront tous nous détruire, et en faisant cela ils détruiront ce monde ! S'ils disparaissent maintenant, rien ne nous empêchera de recommencer à créer la vie, nous pourront faire en sorte qu'ils ne fassent pas les même erreurs, nous seront plus présent parmi eux et ils ne nous oublieront pas !

- Cela ne changera rien au fait que nous auront échoué avec ceux-là… nous devrions au contraire faire en sorte de sauvez ceux-là ! Alors nous auront réussi ce que nous voulions créer au départ ! N'attaque pas ces humains, je me chargerai de ceux qui le méritent. Rendors-toi à présent !

- Tu ne t'étais jamais dressée ainsi contre moi auparavant…

- Je ne suis plus la même qu'autrefois à présent, à cause d'eux, mais peut-être peut-on tirer du bien de cette situation. Laisse Shun reprendre le contrôle de son corps maintenant.

- Bien…

Hadès ferma les yeux, et ses cheveux noirs redevinrent châtain clair. Shun ouvrit les yeux étonné, car il se souvenait de tout désormais. Eleusis lui sourit et lui caressa la joue, avant de se tourner vers les humains, soldats et scientifiques, qui l'avaient attaqué.

- Certains d'entre vous vont mourir aujourd'hui, car se dresser contre un dieu est puni de mort, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de simple mortel comme vous. Cependant je me dois d'être magnanime, vous ne saviez pas que j'étais une déesse. Mourront donc seulement ceux qui ont continué leurs actions contre moi après que j'ai révélé mon identité.

- Non ! Ne les tue pas s'il te plait ! supplia Athéna.

- Tu ne peux me demander cela. Tu n'imagine pas les tortures que j'ai subit auprès de ces hommes. Je suis Eleusis car je ne suis plus ni Perséphone ni la jeune fille qui lui a servit d'hôte forcé par ces hommes. La folie les guettait et elles ont fusionné leurs esprits pour me donner naissance… mais cela fut douloureux, autant que les expériences pratiquées et sur elles, et sur moi après. De même que cette souffrance qu'ils viennent de provoquer en moi pour me soumettre à eux.

Eleusis leva la main, se concentra et aspira les âmes du scientifique qui l'avait torturée et des soldats qui avaient tenté de l'attacher. Ils moururent sur le coup.

- Rassure-toi, leur mort a été sans douleur, ce qui ne sera pas le cas de leur passage aux Enfers. Ils vont être jugés par les Juges. Leur crime est grave et ils doivent être puni.

Elle s'approcha du scientifique qu'elle connaissait.

- Merci pour votre aide, encore une fois vous m'avez été d'un grand soutient.

- C'est normal. Je suis heureux que vous soyez saine et sauve, que vos blessures soient guérit et que vous ayez la chance de pouvoir vivre une nouvelle vie.

- Lorsque vous mourrez, j'intercéderai en votre faveur pour que vous soyez vite réincarné. Je sais que vous avez fait cela pour l'amour de la science et de progrès, non par méchanceté et vanité. J'espère que dans votre prochaine vie vous serez quelqu'un d'aussi bien mais que vous choisirez mieux votre secteur d'activité…

- Je l'espère aussi !

L'homme lui serra la main et se retourna pour partir. Il ordonna aux autres de remballer et de partir sur le champ. Inutile de chercher à dissimuler ce qui venait de se passer, de journaliste avaient filmé et pris des photos, de plus il y avait énormément de témoins. Après le tournoi galactique qu'avait organisé Saori Kido, présente sur les lieux et nommée Athéna, tout cela allait faire grand bruit. En tant qu'Athée, l'homme avait hâte de voir la réaction des religions monothéistes de part le monde… lui quoi qu'il arrive, il croyait désormais aux Dieux Grecs et plus particulièrement aux Dieux des Enfers…

_A suivre, surement plus qu'un ou deux chapitres, je ne sais pas trop, mais ça sens la fin^^ Bouh c'est pas ce que je voulais faire mais bon ça reste dans le style que je voulais (en moins bien snif)_


End file.
